Element Wild
by Morbane
Summary: A Suicune drabble. This piece involves a rainstorm and a trainer.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or claim any right to it. Yay Satoshi Tajiri.  
  
  
  
Element Wild, by Morbane: a Pokémon story  
  
  
  
She stands on a rock in a blue-velvet nighttime sea. Her eyes flash more darkly and brightly than the wave tips, as moonlight glances off their foam and highlights their shadows. The night is full of blue-black water crashing around her, crashing in her ears. Wind and clouds rule the bay, and she looks at it a little longer and then leaps off the rock and walks back over the water. In moments she is above the beach, four paws resting on the very edge of the cliff. Back in her normal form she smiles, her lips drawing back a little.  
  
  
  
She is Suicune of the waters of *life*, after all, and the movement in the oceans sustains her as her brother Raikou plays with the wind and water.  
  
  
  
Satisfied and happy, she turns again to go down, and finds that a human is standing in her way. She is annoyed that she didn't hear him approach. She twitches one ear as if to scold it.  
  
  
  
"You're mine, Suicune!" the trainer shouts above the waves' roar. Suicune's laughter resonates as from her mouth a stream of bubbles comes. As each pops, it chimes like a bell; the smallest bubbles give the highest tones, the biggest ones, the lowest. It is as if the wind that Raikou is shaping has flown through a room as big as this cliff, filled with windchimes.  
  
  
  
Raikou himself would not help her. If his little sister got sucked into a Masterball it would be her own stupid fault. A Pokémon God must be as strong as it needs to be, or else not be a deity.  
  
  
  
The trainer takes her sonorous Bubblebeam as a challenge to battle. He sends out an Electric Pokémon, Raichu. At a very high level.  
  
  
  
"Thunderbolt, Rai-"  
  
  
  
Too late. The Legendary's Bubblebeam strikes it, each bubble exploding not with a peal but with a flash. The Raichu stumbles back halfheartedly.  
  
  
  
Suicune issues a low Growl and the Raichu unwillingly looks up at her. Immediately she drops her gaze again, embarrassed at attacking a Legendary. Both Suicune and the trainer know that the Raichu will battle no more, and so the trainer sends out another.  
  
  
  
This Raichu meets her eye with a challenge, glad to put himself against a Legendary and determined to do his best at this opportunity. She laughs bubbles up to the sky again, appreciating the sentiment.  
  
  
  
Now she begins to dance, galloping in patterns and inviting him to catch her. He attempts to find her with his shots of electricity, trying to jump ahead of her patterns. Every time he is about to hit her she increases her speed and makes the pattern more complicated.  
  
  
  
The Raichu tries harder and harder, working to catch up with the level of difficulty she has set. They realise that he has reached his limits. Suicune allows one spark to catch her before finally speeding up. The Raichu steps back, exhausted and defeated. Suicune stands in front of the trainer once more.  
  
  
  
He throws four Pokéballs; a Meganium, an Ampharos, a Lanturn, and a Jumpluff. Again, Suicune begins to dance.  
  
  
  
In her hooves, it feels as though she is galloping along a long, long road, heading straight. In the onlookers' eyes, Suicune appears in front of them, between them, beside them, behind them, and between them again. Suicune's path makes a call for the water to follow. She is next to the sea, and it is drawn up towards her calling steps. To a psychic eye, every footprint she makes slowly fills in with blue.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the sea breaks over the clifftop, its wild water smashing the Trainer and his four Pokémon. Suicune turns into the foam at its crest, and as it falls to the earth, returns to her Pokémon form.  
  
  
  
The trainer is completely defeated. Suicune steps away, past him. He pulls one Revive out of his pocket, sprays it on his Meganium, and prepares to limp to the nearest Pokémon Center.  
  
  
  
Suicune continues to step down the cliff, as aloof as a unicorn. Finally, the rain arrives. Suicune sniffs a raindrop from her perch halfway above the bay, and on a whim, becomes one, vanishing for the moment to impact the water and vanish into the blue-black sea.  
  
  
  
Thanks very much to Light Sneasel, Ni'khali/Karra, and Minaki for reviewing my stories. YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST! 


End file.
